Vampire Club
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A few wolves have turned into a vampire and the gang tries to figure out why. But will they like the answer?
1. Spice things up

"Hey, Kate!" Humphrey said as he went over and kissed her.

"Hi! Wow, you're in a good mood."

"Well, mostly. You know James?"

"The guy you were afraid of?" Humphrey sighed and nodded.

"Yep. Well it runs out he left Jasper to do something else."

"Really? Were did he go?"

"Probably going to Hong-Kong on a tugboat… I mean, he just left."

"Oh, well, I'll miss him."

"Yeah, he's in our hearts. Anyway…" He said without a care. "Do you want to do something outside?"

"Like what?" Kate asked.

"We can see what Aaron's up to or we can walk or we can move out of this boring park because there's nothing to do!" He yelled then looked at Kate. "Sorry, lost my cool."

"When I met you, you didn't have that much cool." Kate laughed as Humphrey rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go see Aaron."

"Since when do you want to see him?" He asked confused.

"Because with him and you together, we have an adventure." She said as she left the den. As they walked down the forest they stopped when they saw a wolf trying to cover himself in the shade.

They saw that this wolf was Scar, but something different. He seemed to not get that much sleep considering the fact that his eyes had dark outlines around them.

When they walked over to him, they saw that two of his front teeth were elongated. The two were scared and they soon left without talking to him.

"What was wrong with him?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. He looked terrible. Maybe he's working too hard."

"Maybe that's right. He has been hunting with others a lot." Kate replied. The two then soon came to Aaron's den.

"What's up Aaron?" Humphrey said with a smile. He turned around.

"Hey, Humphrey, Kate. What brings you here?"

"We were bored so we came here. Thought it would spice things up." Kate said.

"Well, you came at the right time. I installed this broken television into my den." He pointed to a small television behind him.

"Great, what does this do?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"It's not one of my inventions. I found it in the outskirts. Just let me wire this baby and I can show you." He took some wires and connected it too the television then to a battery of some sort. The screen then turned to static.

"It works!" Humphrey said.

"I see it. Just let me configure the antenna, polish the screen, and find the remote." He then looked in a box and went back out.

"Where's the…" He then stopped at mid-sentence when he saw Humphrey next to a now polished, new screened television.

"How did you… what?" Kate was lost for words too.

"There is a lot I can do with this expanded brain power." He then threw the remote at Aaron. He caught it while still awe-stricken.

"That was super awesome." Aaron finally said. He tuned on the television and the trio started to watch.

"So, what is this we're going to see?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. The point of humans having this is for entertainment." He then started to flip through channels.

"…_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream at the dead of night…"_

"…_Say everybody, have you seen my balls? They're big, salty, and brown…_

"…_Die, die, we all pass away! But don't wear a frown 'cause that's really okay…"_

"…_When I start being sick, I just stop being sick and be awesome instead. True story…"_

"Wow, there's a lot to see." Aaron said.


	2. Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!

"What is this show called again?" Kate asked.

"It's called 'Robot Chicken: Star Wars'. It's pretty funny." Aaron replied.

"True, but I still don't understand that skit with Emperor Papeltine and that Order 66 song." Humphrey said.

"What? That's the best part! Well, next to the elevator skit." Just then Hutch came in with a worried face.

"Guys. We might have… is that Star Wars?"

"Robot Chicken: Star Wars, but that's not the point." Aaron said. "What happened?"

"Well, some wolves have woken up with a strange pain in their necks and dark outlines around their eyes. It is scaring the others."

"We can check it out." Kate said.

"Alright. Come by Eve's den in five." He then left, leaving the others worried.

"Could that be from Scar?" Humphrey asked Kate.

"What's from Scar?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, we saw Scar with the same symptoms. But we have to make sure. Let's go." The gang then left to go to Eve's den. When they got there, there was a huge turnout of people. More than at Winston's funeral.

Eve was at the entrance of her den with wolves behind her. They had the symptoms Hutch was talking about. Everyone was speaking all at once which sounded like this.

"Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!"

"People! People! Calm down." Eve said.

"What are you going to do about this epidemic Eve?!" Candu shouted.

"Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!"

"I understand what's going on. But standing outside yelling 'Rabble, Rabble, Rabble' isn't going to help." The group looked at each other in confusion.

"We don't what else to do!" Candu said.

"Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!"

"People! I'm trying to help you. But there is all of this other stuff I need to take care of before I can get to this."

"But we need your help now!" A wolf yelled.

"Now hold on!" A voice popped up. It was Humphrey. "You guys need help with this? I'll help."

"There you go, problem solved." Eve said. The others looked at them disapprovingly.

"We don't need help from an omega!" Candu yelled.

"Just hold up!" Aaron shouted. The crowd turned around to face him who was next to Kate.

"This wolf has helped you in many ways before. He has protected you from two psychotic wolves from taking over your minds, he has stopped a cannibal ran over a park, he has stopped leprechauns from bringing you guys bad luck, he has died to save this park from being stuck in a time loop, and he has saved his mate countless times before. Just make the right choice."

The group looked at him with regret.

"We… didn't know…"

"I'm just glad to see it my way." Humphrey replied. Eve looked at him and saw he still looked hurt.

"And just for that, I would like to make you and your friends our top patrol wolves." Eve said with a smile. Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron gasped.

"You mean it?" Humphrey asked. Eve nodded.

"You, Kate, Aaron, and Hutch are our new top patrol wolves. You will scan the park for any danger."

Humphrey couldn't believe it. He was elated. He just couldn't… wow.

"I'll take it!" He said with a smile.

"Okay, how about you guys?" Eve said to the others.

"Sure. I have the time." Aaron said.

"Cool with me." Hutch said.

"Well, would Humphrey be okay?" Kate asked.

"I'll be fine." He said. Kate then agreed.

"Great. Now your first job is to help these five wolves who have been changed."

"We'll be right on it." They then went on.


	3. Let them drink Blood

Humphrey, Aaron, Kate, and Hutch were sitting with the victim wolves. There were five in total. Two brown twin wolves whose names were Sara and Erin. The other was a reddish wolf whose name was Damien. And the other two were a black and a white wolf whose names were Jamie and William.

"They didn't have a pulse." Aaron told them.

"Really? That's very strange." Hutch said.

"How are they alive if they didn't have a pulse?" Kate asked.

"Well, let's ask." He told her. They then sat next to them.

"So, could you tell me what happened?" Humphrey asked. The wolves looked scared. They didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. You guys can talk." Kate said.

"It… came… as… nightmares…" Sara said weakly.

"Who came as nightmares?" Kate asked.

"Nightmare…" Jamie said.

"Yes, we know nightmares but whom?" Aaron asked.

"It… came… and… bit… us…" Erin said with a tear.

"Bit you? Who bit you?"

"Nightmare…" William said as he showed his bite wound on his neck. Two holes were present on it.

"Oh my God!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Yes. It bit us." Damien said solemnly. "These wolves are scared out of there minds. Especially Scar. He was the bastard that gave me this."

"Scar gave you that?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. These sissies were bitten by something else. I actually killed Scar for giving me this."

"You killed Scar?!" Kate asked. Damien nodded. "That's sick!"

"Do you know what happened?" Humphrey interrupted.

"Hell if I know. But the only good thing is that I can hunt at night with my new chompers." He then showed his elongated teeth. The others gasped.

"We're freaks!" Erin exclaimed.

"No! We're not freaks!" Sara told here.

"We are at least going to die." Jamie said.

"Or get someone else dead." William replied.

"No one is dying on my watch." Humphrey said. "If I had a watch."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." They thought for a moment. Eventually, Aaron had an idea.

"How about we get rid of all the Mexicans?" He asked. The others glared at him at him.

"Aaron, every month you ask if we can get rid of the Mexicans and every month we say no." Kate replied.

"Rats."

"Wait. I got it!" He turned to Damien. "You said that you like to hunt at night right?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Did you want to before?"

"No, I didn't."

"There you go. We just have to go search for this thing at night and we'll fix this. Man, I'm good!" Humphrey folded his arms.

"You are good." Kate said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get ready." Hutch said and they did. They left the den and told the others of their plan.

"I hope they help us." Jamie said.

"I'm sure too. But one thing I hope is that I can get some… blood." Damien said coldly.

"Me too." Erin said as the others agreed.

"Then at night, we shall find our blood." William said.

"Yes, and serve our master, The Nightmare."

"All hail The Nightmare." The five said coldly.


	4. A Man's Comfort

Night time. A time for wolves of all ages to sleep and get plenty of rest. Not for a certain group though.

"Are you guys ready?" William asked the others.

"Yes." Jamie said.

"Ready." Erin said.

"You bet." Sara said.

"Blood! I mean, yep." Damien said.

"Alright. Let's fly." William then expanded his arms to expose two bat-like wings between them. The others did the same.

They ran off a cliff and suddenly they started to fly. As they were flying, they started to show their elongated teeth. The group was happy about this of course.

Mean while, Humphrey, Aaron, Kate, and Hutch had just geared up to catch their monster. They had camouflage helmets and a cage trap set up.

"Alright. Does everyone know there plan?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes we do." Aaron replied. "Hutch is going to pee himself, I'm going to throw up, Kate is going to run away, and you're going to die." Humphrey rolled his eyes.

"Does everyone have their watches synchronized?" Kate asked frightened. Humphrey looked at her in surprise.

"You are afraid?"

"I've never dealt with something like this. Of course I'm afraid."

"Hey, don't worry. We've seen worse. The Cannibal, The Slenderman, and those weird leprechauns. We can catch the thing with the cage trap we have." Kate sighed.

"Fine. But please don't hurt yourself."

"Alright. Let's go." The group then ventured into the dark forest.

The sounds of owls filled the air. Leaves were cracking under the wolf's feet. A cool breeze took the air and met over the group.

"It's too quiet here." Humphrey said.

"No kidding." Aaron joked. Humphrey's ears then jolted up.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like chittering."

"I hear it too." Kate said. The gang then proceeded to move forward. Meanwhile the other group had a far more deceiving plan.

They stopped dead at the middle of the park. They looked around at all of the dens.

"Alright. Two of you go that way, and three that way." Damien ordered. They them slowly crept into the dens.

"Humphrey I'm scared." Kate said as he held him.

"It's fine, but I'm Hutch."

"Oh, sorry Hutch. I can't see in the dark."

"I'm over here Kate." She then held on to his arm.

"I'm scared." She told him.

"Aaron!" Humphrey yelled.

"What?" The voice next to Kate said.

"Kate, I'm Humphrey. Aaron is trying to be next to you."

"Oh, damn it Aaron!" She said as she pushed him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted a woman's comfort."

"What's wrong with a man's comfort?" Hutch said.

"Don't worry. You'll give me comfort later, if you know what I mean."

"I think everyone knows what you mean." Humphrey said. They then heard the sound of a cage being dropped.

"We got it. We got it!" Hutch exclaimed.

They soon ran back to their base where Aaron flicked on a flashlight and shone it onto the cage. The gang then gasped at the sight.


	5. Vampire Club

"What is that?" Kate asked.

What they saw was some sort of humanoid creature with claws, wings, and feet like a bat. It wore a tattered shirt with shorts, big green eyes, brown fur and ears like a bat. And, naturally, it had fangs and the nose of a bat.

"What the hell?" Humphrey asked as he approached it.

"Don't hurt me!" It shouted in a sort of southern voice.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Aaron said.

"I thought you said we could." Hutch whispered.

"Shut up…" Aaron whispered back. "No one is going to hurt you. We just want to know what you are doing here."

"Are you going to kill us?" Kate asked frighten.

"No. I'm not. I just came here to eat some pigeons and rats but then I accidentally bit a wolf and it tasted… so good."

"You can't do that! It not in animal nature!" Humphrey exclaimed. "And I'm pretty sure you're not a part of nature."

"Oh, but I am!" He told him. "Do any of you know about paranormal creatures?"

"I've studied a little cryptozoology." Aaron said.

"Well, I am the famous vampire. A night-dweller if you will. I just feed off of the blood of humans and animals. It's my nature."

"Oh, shit." Kate said with her eyes widened.

"Now could you let me go? The others are going to turn your pack into vampires. I don't want them to hurt you."

"Wait? A few questions. Who exactly did you bite?" Humphrey asked.

"Just a wolf with a scar on him."

"And he bit the others." Hutch said. "How do you know he bit others?"

"I saw them from a shaded cave. I can't go out in the sunlight."

"Because it burns your skin!" Aaron exclaimed.

"So, that's why Scar was hiding under the shade and the others didn't come out of the den." Kate said.

"Exactly. They are vampires!" The creatures shouted.

"Oh my God!" Humphrey then started to sprint to the dens with Kate following.

"Now, could you let me out?" The creature asked Aaron and Hutch.

"Alright. But, you have to leave." The creature nodded. Aaron took out a key and unlocked the cage. The creature sprinted out.

"Hey! Wait!" Hutch shouted as it turned back. "What's your name?"

The creature turned around, took two steps towards them and said. "I'm the Nightmare." He then jumped up and flew out into the night, never seen again. Except that one time, but we'll get to that later.

Meanwhile, Humphrey and Kate arrived at the dens where they saw black shadows in them.

"It's them!" Humphrey said. He then heard something behind him.

"Humphrey!" He turned around to see Aaron and Hutch.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, first, I let go the creature."

"What?! Why?!"

"We don't need him. I know a way to get rid of these wolves. And besides, he's not coming back."

"Well, alright. Let's hear it before Jasper becomes a vampire club."

"Alright. All we do is take a pointed stick and stab them in the hearts. We do that, they die." He explained.

"Okay. This better work." Then gang took a branch from a tree and sharpened it. They then slowly crept forth in each den.

First off was Erin. Humphrey saw her about to bite her victim when he turned her around and stabbed her. She then fell down dead.

Second was Sara. Kate went up to her and slashed her back she fell down and Kate brought down the sick. She cried out dead.

The third and fourth were Jamie and William. In the den with two separate wolves. They crept up on them when suddenly they were pushed to the ground by Aaron and Hutch and stabbed. The group then net up with the corpses.

"We got these four. But where's Damien?"

"Well, I guess he left." Humphrey said. "I sure hope that he doesn't come back."

"Oh, but I am." Damien said from far away. "I will indeed. And I sure hope Death will make you his minions." He then jumped up and flew away to plot his revenge.


End file.
